


Moment Passed

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew he would find me here. Perhaps not today. Perhaps I would put away my trowel and close up my sewing basket and return to his castle, and he would find me there. No matter- one day, King Caspian would find me here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Passed

I knew he would find me here. Perhaps not today. Perhaps I would put away my trowel and close up my sewing basket and return to his castle, and he would find me there. No matter- one day, King Caspian would find me _here_.

I hoped he would find me where the Four Thrones had stood, where I worked with the red flag of Telmar, and gold thread in my hands. While the Telmarine lords proudly flew their ancestral flags, King Caspian fought under the ancient green banner known as ‘Aslan’s Flag’. But even Peter the Magnificent had his own standard (_vert, a lion salient guardant or_). My lord’s lion looks forward, the way he is going, while the High King’s looks over his shoulder, always wary.

When my lord found me, I was not sewing. I was on my knees, pulling up weeds from the garden beds, dirt on my hands and apron. King Caspian- always King, or my lord- must have known I was here, because my ladies were waiting outside. He entered the garden from the north. He had a fresh scar, a red mark across his cheek, and his armour, while clean, was dented from the battle.

‘I did not know anyone knew of this place,’ he said, coming over to my side. I stood to meet him, took his hand in mine.

‘It was a memorial, wasn’t it?’ I asked, although I knew it was.

My lord nodded, and reached out to touch the stone by my side. ‘This one says ‘_Queen Susan the Gentle_’,’ he explained. I knew that by the rosebushes which grew over it.

‘I will make it a fit tribute to them once more,’ I promised, clutching my trowel like a weapon. King Caspian sighed, and touched his free hand to my face.   

‘Thank you,’ he said. I dared to lean up and kiss his cheek, the cheek without the scar.

‘My lady,’ he squeezed my hand, just once. ‘I come here for solitude.’ He had turned and was leading me to the garden door. I knew a dismissal when I saw it.

‘Would you,’ he began, as we reached the gate. ‘Would you join me for dinner? I was planning to eat on the shore.’

I told him I would see him in the capital in a few day’s time, and left.

 


End file.
